Usage of electrical energy is ubiquitous in almost every aspect of life. Businesses, entertainment, communications, etc. are heavily dependent upon electrical energy for fundamental operation. Electrical power systems, such as electrical power grids, provide electrical energy to households, businesses, manufacturing facilities, hospitals, etc. Electrical power systems are ever-changing dynamic systems and operations are often concerned with maintaining stability upon the electrical power system including balancing generation with load.
At least some aspects of the present disclosure are directed towards improved apparatus and methods for analyzing electrical power systems including the processing of large-scale sets of data indicative of an electrical power system.